All My Love
by Hev-ver
Summary: It's a "love triangle" between Serena, Seiya and Darien. it's a s/d story so blah!i wonder y they call it a "love triangle" when the guys ussually don't like each other... ok, well read and REVIEW!


Yeah, I know I'm a hopeless romantic.... just like the rest of ya! Well after seeing Moulin Rouge five times, I decided to write a story using everyone's favorite love triangle, Darien, Serena, and Seiya. So Darien isn't a writer, Serena isn't an entertainer, and Seiya isn't a Duke, doesn't mean it can't be a little like the movie Moulin Rouge. OK read!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon, and if I did I would gonig wild with happiness. So lawyers, you can't come after me! You can't pass go and collect two hundred dollars!!!  
  
{All My Love- A Sailor Moon Story}  
  
{By: Hev-ver}  
  
*******Darien's POV*******  
  
The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return. That's what I thought, and always will. It only happened a year ago, but it seems as if it were an eternity. Just spending a minute with her made my world so much better.  
  
Well, I might as well get the story on and over with. I'm sure you're either dying to know what I'm talking about, or wondering what's taking so long. I hope you like my story.  
  
It all started last July, right after Serena's birthday. She had invited everyone, including me. Everyone had a fun time, and it also made me realize that, yes I did love her. Why it took me so long to notice is beyond me.  
  
Anyways, the day after Serena and I met up at the arcade. Andrew was so happy that he hadn't started to hook us up. Everything was going good until Seiya showed up. Seiya was Serena's boy friend. He hadn't been at her party because he had to go somewhere for work.  
  
Well that pretty much ruined everything for us. Sure we loved each other, but Serena had to go and be with Seiya. Something about him being very jealous made her leave. When they were leaving Serena looked behind her and mouthed 'I love you' to me. I mouthed it back and she smiled.  
  
"You should go after her. You can't let Seiya get a hold of her." Andrew had told me after she had left.  
  
"I can't. I just want her to be happy. If her being happy means I can't have as my girl friend, so be it." I had told him. Andrews's eyes had welled up with tears. "What?"  
  
"That's such a sweet line, can you repeat it so I can get that girl over there?" Andrew had asked. I had just rolled my eyes and walked out of the arcade.  
  
I walked over to the park to sort my thoughts out. I had ended up at the rose garden and had stayed there until it was dark. Thank heaven that there was no yoma attack that evening.  
  
I'm not really sure how Serena's evening went, but from what she had told me it went something like this:  
  
Serena had gone over to Seiya's house, and he had tried to take advantage over her. His brothers weren't there, so it was the perfect plane. Well, Serena couldn't pretend anymore and she started to cry.  
  
It had stopped him and had told her they could stop, and do it when she was ready. Since it was late, Serena had spent the night.  
  
In the morning Seiya woke up before Serena had. He had walked over to Serena on the couch and began to stroke her hair. About five minutes had passed and Serena began to sleep talk.  
  
"Of course I love you," she had murmured. Seiya just smiled and began to walk away when he heard the rest of it. "I already know that you love me Darien. As do I love you."  
  
That had made Seiya's blood boil. He began to wake her Serena up. "What is it Seiya?" She had asked when she was awake.  
  
"You love Darien." He announced. She had looked puzzled at him.  
  
"How, I mean what do you mean?" Serena asked.  
  
Seiya had just looked at her. "You told me you loved me. Do you think I wouldn't find out?"  
  
"Seiya, I didn't want you to find out so soon. I wanted to tell you at a good time. Not a time like this." Serena stuttered out.  
  
"How could you?" Seiya asked her. He had then slapped her across the face. Tears escaped her eyes as she felt the pain in her check. At the same time Yeten came in.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yeten had yelled at his brother.  
  
"She loves Darien, not me." Seiya told him.  
  
"Well no duh! Everyone knows that. That doesn't give you right to hurt her though." Yeten told Seiya.  
  
"Yes, it does." Seiya yelled. He then slapped Serena on her other check.  
  
"Seiya, don't make me stop you," Yeten had warned Seiya.  
  
"Come try," Seiya told Yeten.  
  
Yeten had just looked at his brother and then hit him in the stomach. Seiya fell back, but Yeten didn't stop there. Yeten moved over to where is brothers face was and hit him in the eye. Seiya was then knocked out. Yeten turned to Serena to make sure she was okay.  
  
"Are you okay?" Yeten had asked Serena. She nodded as she cried into Yeten's shoulder. "Come on, I'll take you to Darien's'."  
  
As soon as they got to my apartment there were bruises forming on Serena's checks. I had opened the door for then as soon as I saw Serena.  
  
"What happened?" I had asked as I went to get an ice pack for Serena.  
  
"Seiya found out that you two love each other," Yeten had told me.  
  
After Serena had been taken care of Yeten said he had to go and make sure his brother was okay.  
  
"Serena, will you be okay?" I had asked as I sat down next to her on the couch. She had nodded her head and hugged me.  
  
"Darien, I love you, I always will." She had whispered to me.  
  
"I love you too," I had told her. After a little while I took Serena home, and Serena explained what had happened to her to her parents and me. Her father had wanted to go and kill Seiya, but we made sure he didn't.  
  
"Well, Darien seems like a nice guy, he won't hurt you," Ilene, Serena's mom, had told her. I had blushed, and Serena nodded.  
  
So, here we are now, together forever. Seiya was pretty mad, but he cooled off. Serena and I are now happy just to be together, and enjoy all the time we have with each other.  
  
"Hey muffin, what are you doing?" Serena asks from behind me.  
  
I smile and turn to her, "Nothing; we better get going shouldn't we."  
  
"Yeah, the movie will be starting soon." She told me as she grabbed my hand.  
  
*****THE END PEOPLE!!!!*****  
  
Ok, how do you like it?? Do you love it hate it, or think iT's ThE sTrAnGeSt ThInG yOu'Ve EvEr ReAd O.o Please review!!! (Oh yeah, I'm open to flames!) ^.~* Much love to you all- HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
